Traveling with Big Time Rush
by JackFrost23
Summary: Lexi Finn is traveling with BTR on their first World Tour in order to get some ideas to write her first book. Soon after reaching London, Lexi and the Guys find themselves involved with Agents in MI6, a crazy but evil business man, a MI6 Agent's daughter and other shady characters. Can Lexi write her book, keep the guys out of trouble and help save the world too?


**This is my first Big Time Rush Fan Fict. **

**I don't own BTR or the characters from the TV show. I do however own Lexi Finn.  
**

**This story is going to take place during _BIG TIME MOVIE _so I will be using some of the lines but not the direct lines from the movie**

* * *

Everyone has his or her Dreams including the famous boy band, Big Time Rush.

How do I know this little fact you want to know? Because I am Logan Mitchell's best friend and the "older sister" to Katie Knight.

My name is Lexi Finn and I live with the Knight Family.

* * *

I have been with Knights since Mr. Knight left.

I was with the boys when they went to Audition for Gustavo, their music producer/manger.

* * *

When Gustavo found out some stuff about me.

He asked me to travel with the guys on their first world tour.

I had almost told him no. But he told me it would help me write my first novel, "Traveling With BTR"

When I asked him how.

He said "Travel with us and you might find out"

* * *

**On the plane to London...**

I was sitting in between Kendall and Logan on the plane, when we heard this high pitched screech behind us.

It was Carlos Garcia.

The air attendant must have a waken him because he had been sleeping for most of the trip.

After she left, Kendall, Logan and I turned around in our seats to face James Diamond and Carlos.

I snickered when I saw Carlos's hand on James' arm.

"Secret Agent Dream again?" James asked Carlos as he slapped his hand off his arm.

"Oh it felt so real" Carlos squeaked

I giggled as Carlos gave me a goofy look.

"So the four-" Logan started but was interrupted by Carlos

"The five of us" Carlos corrected Logan while he looked at me with a smile.

"Right so a dream about the five of us stopping an evil bald dude, saving a princess and saving the world sounds real to you?" asked Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't forget the Beatles song" whispered Carlos. His ears were still pink from embarrassment with his sudden high pitched screeched that had caused every one on the plane to look at him.

At this point I really didn't care for the rest of their conversation so I turned back around wishing that I hadn't packed my blank notebooks in my suitcase which was currently sitting in the cargo hold of the airplane that was under my feet.

This would have made a great start to the first chapter of my novel.

* * *

**Later at the Hotel...**

We arrived at the Hotel with our backpacks on our backs with no trouble.

Miraculously the boys hadn't gotten into any trouble at all.

We had to stop in front of the hotel because the entrance was blocked by screaming Fan Girls.

"Sign a few autographs and then meet us in the lobby"

I had to roll my eyes at Gustavo when he said that.

With in five minutes the boys and myself entered the lobby where Kelly, Gustavo, Katie and Mrs. Knight were waiting for us.

Since I wasn't really needed to hear Gustavo's rant about how the guys were allowed look around the lobby while Kelly checked us in, I explored the lobby on my own.

While looking around the lobby, I heard a soft whisper some where behind me, I turned around to see Carlos knock some dude in a tuxedo over while Tuxedo Dude was whispering what seemed to be a hidden ear piece,

"Warning Targets are hostel, Targets are hostel"

Before he fell to the ground.

I was pulled out of my semi-shocked state by Gustavo.

**"DOGS"**

I sighed

Another lecture later, I found myself sharing at suite with the four boys by a connecting single bedroom door with my own bathroom, while the boys shared the main room.

When I had entered my room I found that my suitcase was unpacked and my clothes had been placed in the dresser draws and that my black notebooks were placed on the bedside table.

I was about to start my World Tour Journal when I heard a loud crashing sound and lots of moaning coming from the main room.

Bringing my journal with me, I went into the main room to investigate and found all four boys on the floor and surrounded by the contents of the room.

"What the hell happened guys?" I shouted some what annoyed with a mixture of amusement in my voice.

Logan stared at me.

Carlos' jaw dropped opened

James muttered something that I surprised me and returned my gaze back to Carlos for a few seconds before turning to Kendall.

Kendall just shrugged with a look on his face that said "Not my fault"

* * *

We stayed like before the doors to our suite were pulled open by the tuxedo dude that I had seen down in the lobby.

He said some stuff.

"Wait are you saying-" Logan started saying before Secret Agent shot him with some sort of dart

We stared down at Logan before staring back at the guy in the Tuxedo.

**"What the hell is going on here?" **I thought to myself.

Little did I know BTR's tour was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**Sorry if it sounds a bit confusing but I tried to base this chapter around the beginning of BIG TIME MOVIE. **

**The second chapter should clear up some confusion about who Lexi Finn is and why she is with BTR on their World Tour.**

**Please read and review and please no Flames.  
**

**SuperNaturalFreakisSG-1Fan23 (A.k.A Supernatural Freak)  
**


End file.
